


Especially For You

by Excelsia, QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Hongbin stresses over what to give Wonshik for Christmas. Everyone says it's going to be okay. Hongbin stresses more over what to give Wonshik for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a [thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/812138881113935872) by, mostly, Excelsia before it turned into...this monstrosity. While I fleshed out the entire thing, none of it would have been possible without her, and I would be Hongbin stressing over what to write for Christmas.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it isn't too late yet. Happy holidays! ♥

Christmas is quickly approaching and Hongbin still has no idea what to give his boyfriend.

“I mean, what do you give someone who can buy it all himself anyway?” he mutters grumpily to no one as he walks around the mall, looking for something nice Wonshik might like. He finds many, Wonshik being a fan of all things branded and trending, but none of them appeal to him as something Wonshik would find special, especially not on Christmas day.

It’s going to be their first Christmas together, not just as bandmates or friends, but as a couple. Knowing Wonshik, sap that he is, he would want it to be special. He would expect something meaningful from Hongbin. Hongbin is convinced he would, if Wonshik muttering “Ahh it’s almost Christmas” and “A lot of couples will be going out soon” were any clue.

Hongbin had to make it special.

* * *

Hongbin is already considering just buying one of those trip-to-somewhere packages that go on sale every December (Perhaps Paris? No, they had just had a concert there a while ago) and just winging it from there, when their VIXXTV Christmas episode filming came up and he was conveniently assigned to interview Wonshik about Christmas.

They are made to sit in a bench at the corner of the set, surrounded by a fake fireplace, a Christmas tree, and all sorts of Christmas decorations, all things one would usually expect from a Christmas-themed show. Hongbin had rolled his eyes so hard he almost caught a glimpse of his own brain.

The bench--bench being a kind word for it--was a tiny rectangular chair that was probably designed for only one occupant at a time, and putting two fully grown men on it would force them to sit pressed to one another’s side. Hongbin realized immediately that that had been the producer’s intent from the very start, and so he sat with his arms crossed, pulling himself as far away from Wonshik as he could, while Wonshik himself casually leaned back against the wall, creating a space between them even as their legs crossed over one another. Wonshik is better at this secret relationship thing than Hongbin had initially given him credit for, he grudgingly admits.

“What does Christmas mean to you?” he asks, obediently following the script--Thank god the writers had been as cliche as they possibly could.

Wonshik looks at him for a second or two, long enough to make Hongbin’s heart skip a beat and his head race to figure out if that meant anything, before looking up and humming as he thinks his answer over. “I like winter,” he says, missing the point of the question by a mile and making Hongbin burst immediately into laughter. “That’s not what I was asking!”

It’s as hilarious as it is frustrating how floaty Wonshik can get sometimes, unintentionally dodging Hongbin’s questions about his ideal Christmas repeatedly, so much that Hongbin had to ask several times to get the right answer.

“I’d like a romantic Christmas,” he said, finally striking the right chord. “Just to sit together in a blanket, drinking hot cocoa while watching a movie together.”

Hongbin notes all of it quietly. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

For a moment, Hongbin is worried Wonshik would figure out what he was up to, but by the end of the interview, only everyone else in VIXX are giving him meaningful looks.

Hongbin wonders if Wonshik would realize that that was his Christmas gift for him, or if it would go completely over his head like most things did, as he watches Wonshik goof off with Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, and one of the giant teddy bears on the set.

* * *

Hongbin groans as he pushes away from his computer, glaring sulkily at the DVD-renting website on his monitor. The movie “The Polar Express” is on display, the words “all copies reserved” written in red right next to its title. It’s the same for all the other websites he tried.

A big red “FAIL” starts bleeding all over his plans, and he can only groan again and stomp his feet in frustration. Wonshik is going to be disappointed--Just the thought makes Hongbin’s chest tighten. Maybe he should get those two tickets to Jeju after all (nah, they’ve been there before). What place hadn’t they visited yet?

Low laughter drags him back from his reverie to find Sanghyuk peeking in through the door, an impish grin on his face. “Having trouble, hyung?” he says, stepping into the room without even asking for permission and crossing the distance to Hongbin’s desk before he could close the tab he had been on.

Sanghyuk pushes Hongbin’s hand away from the mouse, free hand on the keyboard, and Hongbin only watches, half in shock, as Sanghyuk commandeers his computer. With all the ease of an expert, Sanghyuk finds a torrent site and has a blu-ray rip of The Polar Express on top of the download queue not even two minutes later.

“You’re welcome,” the maknae says, smug, cat-like smile on his face.

Hongbin only crosses his arms, unimpressed. “Great, now he’s gonna think I’m cheap.”

Sanghyuk snorts, returning Hongbin’s deadpan look with one of his own. “Wonshik-hyung thinking you’re cheap?” A pause, and when Hyuk finds Hongbin still unconvinced, he sighs and rolls his eyes, his head along with it. “Hyung, please, you could give him a barbecue stick and he’d throw it himself and fetch it for you.”

That makes Hongbin laugh, the image of Wonshik as a puppy being a prominent one in his mind, and Sanghyuk, apparently happy that he had done his job, leaves with a pat on Hongbin’s shoulder.

The door clicks closed and Hongbin’s laughter dies down, lips flattening into a tight line.

_Wonshik-hyung thinking you’re cheap?_

He’s an idol. They both are. He could have gotten Wonshik a new Rolex, or an unreasonably expensive buttscratcher from Gucci or Supreme. It would have been easy, but instead, he sits in his dorm room, illegally downloading an old movie.

* * *

Hongbin stands in the middle of the aisle, staring at the tens, hundreds of different brands of cocoa--canned, boxed, in pouches, sweetened, unsweetened, creamy, dark, rich, with and without marshmallows. Why are there so many? Why can’t there be just one universal kind of hot cocoa goodness?

And besides, if Wonshik likes hot cocoa so much, why had he never mentioned it before, or at least told him his favorite kind? Hongbin isn’t even sure he had ever seen Wonshik drinking hot cocoa. He usually had cola or iced tea whenever he’s working late at the studio, after Hongbin nagged him about guzzling energy drinks.

He reaches for a random one. He could just add sugar or cream later. If that still fails, they could probably order from...somewhere? Does Starbucks deliver? On Christmas Eve? He stops just an inch from the closest packet of cocoa, but a hand slaps his hand off course anyway.

“Ew no, not that one!” Jaehwan grabs a can Hongbin had overlooked and drops it in his basket, along with several bags of sweets.

Hongbin picks up the can of cocoa, raising an eyebrow at the brand name and then up at Jaehwan. Jaehwan looks back at him with  complete innocence. “Of course you pick the pricey one with the pretty name.”

Jaehwan gasps indignantly, snatching the can and holding it protectively against his chest. “It’s called having a taste for the finer things, you savage child!” he says with a pout, placing the can back down in Hongbin’s basket with more care than he had the first time. “Godiva’s really popular for their chocolate, and I wanna try their hot cocoa too.”

Hongbin cannot believe his ears. “You’re just using me to get your own snacks!” He picks up the packets of sweets Jaehwan had dropped in the basket. “Look at these. Ridiculous!”

“Untrue!” Jaehwan pauses, then has the decency to look slightly embarrassed. “Well, partly true, but I really am trying to help.” At the murderous look Hongbin is giving him, Jaehwan sighs and takes the packet of gummy worms. “Fine, this I got for myself, but you need those mini marshmallows.” Hongbin’s frown doesn’t let up. “You put them in your cocoa, dummy.”

“I know what they’re for, hyung, but the idea was a cup of cocoa with some marshmallows, not the other way around,” Hongbin says, eyeing the bag of mini marshmallows before tossing it back in the basket. “Am I to assume you get the leftovers?”

“Of course!” Jaehwan beams victoriously. “Consider it payment for saving you from committing hot cocoa sin.”

“What does that even mean?”

Jaehwan explains on their way to the cashier the differences between oh-god-that’s-so-good cocoa, good cocoa, okay cocoa, and unforgivable sin against the gods of chocolate, and Hongbin decides, if he couldn’t trust his plan, at least he could trust Jaehwan’s enthusiasm in sweets.

* * *

Half the contents of their shared closet lay strewn about his feet as Hongbin digs deeper.

With most of them just grabbing whatever was on top of the pile, the same sheets and blankets tended to be used and reused until they were worn thin from so much laundering. Hongbin had in mind something thicker, one of those fleece blankets they bought some months ago (Well, Hakyeon bought them; They all paid for them) but were too hot to be used any time before winter.

He’s sure he had kept them in the bottom of the closet but he had already pulled everything out and he still hasn’t found them. “Where are they?” he groans.

Everything is ready. He had swallowed his pride and downloaded the movie. He had gone shopping with Jaehwan, knowing he’d get ripped off, just to get the right kind of cocoa. Just for Wonshik, Hongbin had tried to make everything as perfect as he could, and all for naught because he can’t find the right damn blanket.

It’s so stupid. It’s such a small thing, it should be simple, easy. He passed the test to become an idol and go through hellish schedules and trainings for every comeback, and yet he can’t even make a little movie date work. At home, to boot! He’s obviously not cut out for this-- this relationship thing, he’s never done it before, not this long, and now he can see why.

He’s nearly in tears when there’s a knock on the door and the knob turns before he’s said anything. He hastily wipes at his eyes with the backs of his hands, keeping his face down and busying himself with folding the sheets he had scattered. “What?” he asks, trying not to sound choked up.

“I got something for you.”

Surprised to hear Taekwoon’s breathy voice instead of any of the others’, Hongbin looks over his shoulder to find their second eldest just a few steps away from him, in his hands the very thing he had just been looking for--Thick fleece blankets of pink with prints of cartoon bunny heads. He remembers now why they didn’t use it--”But it’s cute!” Hakyeon had argued when they all complained.

“Heard you were looking for them,” Taekwoon said, nudging the blanket to him, and Hongbin takes it, muttering his thanks. “Just give it back to me when you’re done, and don’t fuck in it.”

The obscenity snaps Hongbin’s presence of mind back and he laughs. “You’ve been hiding it! You sneak,” he says, and Taekwoon makes a face at him, stubborn. “It’s mine.”

“Hyung, just because you swiped it doesn’t mean it’s yours; we all paid for it.”

“Yes, it does. None of you were using it.”

He stares at Taekwoon in disbelief. How could this hyung be so mature one moment and then just be a petty child the next? There is just no in-between with Taekwoon, Hongbin thinks with a giggle.

Taekwoon seems satisfied, however, and tugs at his arms to get up. “Go. I’ll take care of this,” he says, pushing Hongbin towards the door, and Hongbin can’t help but chortle.

“Do you even know how to…?” He looks back at Taekwoon and the laugh he lets out is nearly a yell when he finds the older just collecting everything in his noodle arms and throwing it back into the open closet.

* * *

Everything is ready.

His laptop had been brought out and plugged to their flat screen, The Polar Express on standby. Their softest pillows had been laid out on the sofa, under their fuzzy bunny blanket. A pot sat over a tea light, keeping the cocoa hot, with two mugs and a bowl of mini marshmallows on the coffee table.

Everything is ready, except Hongbin himself.

He sits on the floor, staring at the little flame of the tea light as he turns his cellphone over and over in his hands. He had already texted Wonshik, and despite Hongbin’s prayers for the rapper to be too distracted with work to notice, Wonshik had replied hardly a minute later, saying he was on the way.

_Of all the times to be punctual!_

Wonshik was probably shopping for gifts, or had just finished--The sap wouldn’t miss an occasion to be sappy. Whatever he got, Hongbin is pretty sure it would make his budget Christmas movie date deflate in shame.

He sighs. Too late to change it up now.

He hears the front door click open and he jumps up to welcome Wonshik, only to find Hakyeon at the doorway, spooked from the sudden movement. “Aish, Lee Hongbin!” If Hongbin hadn’t been so relieved, he would have laughed at the look on Hakyeon’s face.

Instead he sighs again, plopping back down on the carpet. A mistake, he belatedly realizes, because then Hakyeon is sitting with him, wrapping an arm fondly around his shoulders and patting his knee soothingly. “Binnie, relax,” he says, and Hongbin hates how psychic Hakyeon can get at times, leaning against his shoulder with a sigh. “What if he doesn’t like it?”

Hakyeon gasps, jerking away so suddenly that Hongbin nearly toppled over, but Hakyeon catches him, holding him an arm’s length away. “You listen to me, Lee Hongbin,” he says, lips in a tight line as he stares Hongbin in the eye. “This is the sweetest surprise anyone could get, and you worked hard putting all this together. If Wonshik doesn’t like this, then he’s an idiot.”

Hakyeon’s eyes soften, and his grip loosens until he’s patting Hongbin comfortingly, until Hongbin cracks a wry smile. “He _is_ an idiot though.”

Hakyeon laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah, but he’s a sappy idiot, and he’ll love whatever you do for him. We both know this.” At the look on Hongbin’s face, one that said there was no denying that bit of information, Hakyeon stands up, patting Hongbin’s shoulder one last time, and he’s about to go when he stops and pulls something out of his pocket. “But it wouldn’t hurt to have some of these.”

He hands Hongbin a little plastic bag, and Hongbin opens it to find no less than three packs of microwave popcorn.

Sometimes he really hates how psychic Hakyeon is. Sometimes.

* * *

The smell of warm cheddar is in the air when Hongbin steps out of the kitchen, a big bowl of hot popcorn in his hands, and he finds the couch occupied. He’s about to tell whoever it was off, beanied head leaning against the backrest, shoulders wrapped in the fuzzy bunny blanket, and nearly drops the bowl in his hands when the head turns at the sound of his footsteps.

“Hongbin!” Wonshik says, the smile spreading on his face filling Hongbin’s chest with warmth, and for a moment he forgets why he had been fidgeting earlier. Wonshik looks so happy, and it makes Hongbin’s chest clench knowing Wonshik would probably be disappointed very soon.

_Hyung, please. Wonshik-hyung thinking you’re cheap?_

Sanghyuk might just be right. Hongbin hopes so.

Hongbin swallows down the lump in his throat, holding the popcorn bowl in one hand and putting his free hand on his waist. “And who said you can sit there?”

Wonshik scrunches his nose at him. “Pft. Please, I know this is for me.” At the puzzled look Hongbin gives him, Wonshik laughs. “Someone might have let it slip in the group chat. Definitely not Taekwoon-hyung.”

Hongbin hisses, mentally noting to return the bunny blanket to Taekwoon later, maybe around his neck. Then again, maybe he should have known that would happen anyway. There’s hardly any secret between the six of them.

He sighs, walking around the couch and then promptly bursting into laughter to find Wonshik had wrapped himself completely in the blanket so that he looked like a gigantic pink tube sock. The other immediately blushes furiously, kicking his legs in the tube sock. “It’s comfy, okay!”

It doesn’t help, instead making Hongbin laugh harder that he spills some of the popcorn on the floor. Wonshik pops his arms out of the blankets to take the bowl from Hongbin, cradling the bowl protectively against him. “Don’t waste any food, man.” He bends down to reach for the ones on the floor, but Hongbin is quick to smack his hands away, earning himself a hurt pout.

“Don’t be gross,” he chides the rapper as he takes a seat beside Wonshik, nudging him with his hips so he would make room. Wonshik obliges, draping half of the blanket across Hongbin’s lap even as he continues pouting. Hongbin laughs again, tilting his head to knock lightly against Wonshik’s. “Oh, stop, I’ll just make more for you later.”

The pout gives way to a smile then and Wonshik throws his arms around Hongbin, hugging him tight. “Yes! You’re the best!” he says.

 _He’s a sappy idiot_ , Hakyeon had said, and...maybe he’s right. Maybe. Wonshik hadn’t seen the rest yet.

“Oh, I got hot cocoa too,” Hongbin says, breaking away from Wonshik to reach for the cups on the table, then he sees the laptop and reaches for that instead. “A-and I got the movie you wanted. The Polar Express, right? We can watch it while having cocoa--” He’s fumbling, he knows, but once he’s started, it was hard to stop. It really isn’t much, but he wanted so much for Wonshik to like it. Their first Christmas as a couple, and all that trouble, and it just _had_ to be good. “Oh, there’s mini marshmallows too, so you can--”

“Hey, hey.” Wonshik catches Hongbin’s wrists, moving his hands up to weave his fingers with Hongbin’s. “Calm down,” Wonshik says as he guides their hands up to cup his own cheeks. “We’ve got all night...right?”

Wonshik waits, smiling up at him, eyes holding Hongbin’s, and all the worry and anxiety of the past few days floods out of Hongbin so suddenly that he could only stare at Wonshik for a minute, two, three.

Wonshik releases Hongbin’s fingers so he can lay them flat against his cheeks, nuzzling into Hongbin’s palms.

_He’ll love whatever you do for him._

Of course Wonshik would. How could Hongbin have ever doubted that?

He finds his voice again, laughing, squeezing Wonshik’s cheeks so he looks much like a pufferfish. “Of course. Merry Christmas, Shikkie,” he says as Wonshik pushes his hands away in false disgust and they both laugh.

“Oh!” Wonshik jolts, fishes around on the couch for something and pulls out a little red paper bag sealed with a gold ribbon. He gives it Hongbin with a sheepish grin. “Merry Christmas, Binnie.”

Hongbin quickly pulls the ribbon off, tipping the bag over, and a pair of thick gray socks falls into his lap. He picks it up, staring incredulously at the socks, until Wonshik pulls his legs out from under the blanket, curling up into a ball so Hongbin could see his feet. Wonshik had worn a similar pair of gray socks, each one embroidered with a mirror image of a rabbit standing on its hind legs, head tipped back so that, with Wonshik’s feet placed together, they looked like they were kissing.

“So we match!” Wonshik declares gleefully, barely able to contain his giggles, as he hides his legs back under the blanket. “Our fans always call you a bunny, and I thought, maybe, we could be bunnies together?”

Hongbin looks at the socks in his hands, and finds them decorated in exactly the same pattern as Wonshik’s were, his heart melting at the sight of them. God, Wonshik is the dumbest boyfriend of all time, and Hongbin just loves him, all of him, so much. It’s a wonder how he even had any more brainspace to snark, but he found it. “You got this off a buy-one-take-one sale, didn’t you?”

Wonshik had the decency to blush, spluttering. “It’s the thought that counts! If you don’t want it, then give it back!” He tries to snatch the socks out of Hongbin’s hands, but he’s quick to get it out of Wonshik’s reach with one hand while Hongbin’s free arm wraps around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Sheesh. Ungateful little...” Wonshik grumbles even as he hugs Hongbin back.

Still shaking from giggling, Hongbin embraces Wonshik fully, still clutching the socks tightly in his hand as if afraid he would lose it, and kisses Wonshik’s nose. “Thank you,” he says, so softly, almost shyly, but Wonshik hears him anyway. “Everything for you.” And Hongbin can only think that yes, of course, because he feels the same.

They cuddle for awhile, warm and happy together in their fuzzy blanket, nearly forgetting about the movie Hongbin had prepared for them, and even when they started on it, they hardly pay attention anyway. Wonshik is busy fishing the marshmallows out of his cup of hot cocoa, giggling with satisfaction every time they melted in his mouth, and Hongbin sits wondering how he got so lucky, falling in love with and being loved back by the sweetest man to live. He nearly cringes at how disgustingly cheesy it all is, but...it’s the truth.

“Are you gonna drink that?” Wonshik breaks him out of his reverie, staring pointedly at the cup in Hongbin’s hand. He’s sure all Wonshik wants is the marshmallows (Jaehwan had been right, he needed those mini marshmallows), but the bowl on the table is already empty, most put into their drinks and the rest eaten throughout the movie, and Jaehwan would be pissed if Hongbin took any more from the bag they got.

Hongbin half drains his cup, careful not to swallow any of the marshmallows, and then hands it to Wonshik who giggles and promptly tips the mug to his mouth. “Used for my bodily warmth and then my marshmallows, unbelievable,” Hongbin complains dramatically, and Wonshik makes a face at him as he sets his mug down. “Shut up, you know I love you.”

He hadn’t exactly whispered, and Hongbin had heard him clearly, but just for the sheer satisfaction of it, he asks anyway, “Sorry, what was that? You love who?”

Wonshik groans, glaring at him, but he gives in. “I love you,” he says, louder, even sounding a little angry, and the irony makes Hongbin laugh until Wonshik pulls him by the shirt and kisses him full on the lips. Hongbin suspects it’s only partly out of affection and mostly to quiet him down, but he doesn’t care as he kisses Wonshik back, lips sticking slightly from the cocoa.

They find each other with a mess of chocolate around their mouths when they pull away to breathe, and Hongbin thinks, as they laugh their asses off, that it’s the most perfect Christmas he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank)\--Please do note if the gift is for this story, so I can share it with my co-author. :D
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
